This disclosure relates to an apparatus and system for holding and organizing jewelry and/or other articles.
Most conventional jewelry holders are containers that simply provide a cavity, box, or drawer into which the jewelry may be placed. Unfortunately, finding and accessing a jewelry item, especially a matching pair of earrings with the associated retainers, is very difficult when the jewelry is all stored together, particularly in a single cavity. Additionally, viewing the collection of earrings to find a pair which best accessorize the current outfit of the user is also very difficult when the jewelry is all stored and jumbled together. It would be desirable, then, to have a jewelry storage apparatus, which could store earrings as individual pairs, and display the collection.
One attempt to overcome these problems is to arrange items along a rod. However, arranging items such as bangles (solid bracelets which cannot be opened) on a solid rod and/or removing particular ones of these items from the solid rod is challenging for the user. For example, to remove a particular item (e.g., a bangle) that is surrounded by other items requires all of the items to be removed from the solid rod in order to access the bangle. Other attempts to overcome the problem is to compartmentalize a jewelry container. However, the compartments tend to be quite large in order to be versatile enough to hold various sized pieces of jewelry, such as a decorative pin, bracelet, necklace, ring, or pair of earrings in a compartment. Consequently, numerous items of jewelry, especially smaller items such as earrings, are stored in a single compartment. In addition, placing multiple jewelry items in each compartment causes the jewelry items to strike each other, as well as becoming tangled therein. It would be desirable, then, to have a jewelry storage and display apparatus, which avoids tangling of the jewelry, as well as making the items easy to extract without disturbing their organization. In general, this has not been achieved in any known jewelry or small article storage means. It is seen, then, that there exists a need for an apparatus which will be particularly suitable for holding earrings, bangles, and other jewelry items both for display and storage that will avoid tangling of the jewelry items while maintaining a separation of one earring of a pair of earrings from the other earring of the pair during storage, and will enable the user to view substantially all of the contents of the container. Further, it is desirable if such an apparatus is also adaptable to holding and displaying other articles such as belts, rolls of tape, small clothing items, tools, and the like.